


Them or Me?

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Based of the song: Water Fountain by Alec BenjaminAlpha/Beta/Omega BasedEvie really did like him, but her heart just wasn't in it.At least they were able to find their Happily Ever Afters.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine, Chad Charming/Doug, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal/Uma (Disney), Jane/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 30





	Them or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was on TikTok and I heard this song. I'm sad now.

He saw her by the water fountains. A smile graced his lip when he realized she was alone for once. No friends. And especially not her.   
Did she notice him first? Always. 

  
Did she smile when they were together? Of course, but it was off.

  
He had an idea in mind, one that made him giddy, excited, and scared. He turned to her and she smiled at his excitement. She tilted her head in that cute manor, he loved so much. 

  
"Are you ok? You're oddly excited" 

  
"Would...you go on a date with me?" 

  
She only nodded with smile. He could see the gears in her mind turning and continued. He'd gotten this far so might as well keep going, right? 

  
"Tonight at 8? I found this really co-" 

  
"Tonight?" 

  
He looked in her eyes hoping to read her, but her blue eyes were too foggy. She clutched her books to her chest, and sighed. He looked concerned, she never interrupted him. 

  
"I can't do tonight...you know I hangout with my friends at night"

  
"Well yeah, but I figured it'd be fine fo-"

  
She placed a kiss on his cheek giving a shake of her head. The way she looked at him, like he was either a lost puppy or she completely adored him.

  
"I spend time with you in school and after but the nighttime..." 

  
She exhaled and turned suddenly looking across campus. He looked but he wished he hadn't. His chest tightened, hands clenched, and jaw tightened. She smiled. It wasn't the once's he'd always get, it was brighter, and her eyes would light up. It was real. 

  
She turned giving him a kiss on his cheek with a smile. Her smile wasn't meant for him. It was meant for _her_. 

  
"I have class _with them_ now, so I'll see you later? And why not Friday? We can hangout then if I'm not busy" 

  
Why'd he have to be on a schedule? Her friends always had free reign. She was never on a schedule, she could just waltz on it and take her from him. He bit his lip as he glared at a head of _purple_. He watched the two smiling at each other, arms around each other, and _she_ made her smile, laugh. 

  
Why couldn't he touch her like that?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Brown. White. Turquoise. Purple._

  
He started hating those colors, despite his own hair being brown. Especially, _turquoise_ and _purple_. He'd glare at the two, attempt to snarl and challenge them.   
It all ended the same, him being beaten, made a fool of, broken, scared, and embarrassed. _Turquoise_ and _Purple_ would just laugh, _they_ toyed with him, _they_ knew he wasn't strong enough. He was an omega. 

  
They were alphas. 

  
He didn't know why he tried, maybe it was because of those three words she told him on Friday. 

  
_'I love you'_

  
Those three little words echoed in his mind constantly, but her words never matched her face. She smiled, but it wasn't for him. She laughed, but it was at him. She'd hangout with him, but her friends were always there. Her friends didn't like him, they loathe him. 

  
He was lost in his head, before her soft yet raspy voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

  
"Hey! I have some free time wanna go to the smoothie shop for lunch?" 

  
She was making time for him? She was smiling, the smile she'd only reserved for him. A lopsided grin. It was so cute. 

  
"Sure, lets go" 

  
She beamed brightly, and took his hand. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to...

  
"I don't like being held like that..."

  
"But _they_ can touch you like that, why can't I?" 

  
"Because _they're_ girls and we've only been dating for a month" 

  
She looked at him, it wasn't a glare but she was upset. He frowned, settling for holding her hand, and her smile returned. She was beaming, talking about her adventure with _Turquoise_ and _Purple_ the night before. Gods did he hate them.

  
The smoothie shop wasn't too far, he decided he liked it. That is until he walked in. _Turquoise_ was sitting down by the window. Alone, on _her_ phone. Dark skin glowing in the sunlight, hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue jacket. Only then did he notice, his _Blue_ was wearing a _purple_ leather jacket with a _turquoise_ bracelet. 

  
"What happened to the bracelet I gave you?" 

  
She looked down to her wrist, then gave him a sad smile. 

  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, it broke when I was roughhousing with my friends" 

  
She turned ordering for herself and leaving to sit next to turquoise. She never roughhoused with him, she wasn't rough at all. She told him that she hated it.   
He wasn't hungry anymore. About to leave, until a hand caught his wrist. _Turquoise_.

  
_"Who leaves their girl?"_

  
He steeled himself, _she_ was touching him. He didn't like _her_. He clenched his jaw looking to her for help, but she was smiling at her phone with _purple_ messages. 

  
"She's with you so..."

  
"Come on Doug I'm with you, come sit with us...please?"

  
He really didn't want to be there, he wanted to leave. Run away. Escape, but he stayed. Gods did he wish he didn't. Every time she spoke, _she_ always had something to say. _She_ was whispering in her ear, holding her, making her laugh, glancing at him, glaring at him, smirking because _she_ knew he wasn't enough for her. 

  
He could see the mischief in _her_ eyes. 

  
_She_ hated him. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He was going to meet her at the same spot, but she wasn't there. She was outside. Surround by colors. 

  
_Brown. White. Pink. Brown. Brown. Turquoise. Purple._

  
Gods didn't he hate colors, he life was gray without her spark of blue. Her hair was pinned since it was hot that day, but she wasn't alone. She never was these days. She was sitting on _purple's_ lap, while _turquoise_ was sitting with her back between her legs. He bit his lip, briefly wondering what'd it be like between her legs.   
He shook his head, he wasn't an animal. He loved her. Those four little words echoed in his head.

  
_'I think I love you'_

  
He clenched his jaw, she was his. No _theirs_. He marched over, sterling himself. This was a mistake, now he was surrounded by alphas and betas. He trespassed.   
Brown could only laugh with his arm around White. Eyeing him as a challenge. It was _Purple_ that spoke up for him. 

  
_"Don't worry guys...he's not a threat, right buddy?"_

  
_She_ was baring _her_ fangs while _she_ held on to her. Arms around her waist, her head on _her_ shoulder. Her hands in _turquoise_ hair while her friends were laughing at his misfortune. 

  
_"Poor unfortunate soul~, she's hanging out with us daily now"_

  
"What? Is she serious?"

  
Blue eyes met his with that same smile, it wasn't cute anymore. 

  
"Sorry babe we're going to the fair all week now since it's in town _she's_ just being mean about it" 

  
He watched her flick _turquoise_ and the two laughed. _Pink_ snickered holding onto _Brown_ , the only omega in their group. 

  
_"Don't worry! We'll take good care of her I know those two do"_

  
She laughed at _Pink_. But she didn't deny it, _Purple_ just growled playfully nipping her ear. He watched her blush and smile as _turquoise_ squeezed her thighs nuzzling her stomach. 

  
She pushed the two away. Her smile was genuine, she was happy with her friends. 

  
"I'm free tonight though...wanna come over and hangout?" 

  
He couldn't say no. He wished his did. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He watched them pillow fight. He watched them cuddle. She say next to him only. She didn't want to be touched, yet _Purple_ and _Turquoise_ wouldn't let her go. _They_ clung to her. Held her close. Made her feel safe. 

  
_Loved_ her. 

  
_They_ left. She kissed him, let him grab her hips, pull her in. She grimaced, pulled away, but smiled. She looked in pain. Hands behind her back and was suddenly tired. 

  
"Sorry I'm just not up for it tonight" 

  
How could she after all that? Especially, with them. 

  
"Let's sleep instead I wanna cuddle" 

  
He agreed. He laid next to her, arm around her. A question nagged his brain.

  
"Do you love _them_?" 

  
"I only love you silly, now get some rest we have class" 

  
She didn't look at him. She didn't smile. She couldn't look at him. He clung to her, until he woke up and she wasn't there. 

  
He didn't see her for a week. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He found her by the park. Wearing a beautiful sun dress, surrounded by her friends. The colors seemed to grow. It was too bright.

  
_Brown. White. Pink. Curly Brown. Messy Brown. Straight Brown. Colorful Brown. Fluffy/Curly Brown. Teal. Turquoise. Purple._

  
He tried to walk past. He really did, it was mating season he didn't trust himself around her. Especially in that dress. She saw him. Waved him over. Introduced him to her new friends, _they_ all hated him. 

  
He could feel it. 

  
_They_ glared at him, teased him. Snarled if he got too close. He wasn't welcome. She knew that. She didn't say anything. She would only watch. 

  
"Hey babe we're going to visit my home country this summer...so I won't be here during mating season, it's safer for me that way" 

  
He frowned, confused. 

  
"What makes you think you'll be safe with a group full of alphas and beta?" 

  
_They_ glared at him. She stopped _them_. He was out of line. She glared at him. 

  
"Do you really think _they'll_ hurt me? Almost everyone's already mated only those two aren't mated and _they_ want to wait" 

  
_Purple_ placed a hand on her lower back, he'd never seen her mad before. She had a fire in her eyes, she was getting tired of him. He knew it. She didn't say anything. _Purple_ growled at him, _Turquoise_ would've killed him. She stopped _them_. 

  
"If you're going to be this way with my friends....then honestly I can't even look at you right now"

  
His chest hurt. 

  
"I didn't-"

  
"Please just leave...we can talk about it when I get back" 

  
Her friends were satisfied. He had tears in his eyes, _Brown_ and _Messy Brown_ chased him away. 

  
_"No one wants an omega!"_

  
_"'ave a mateless summer! ye' chicken legged barrel of monkeys!"_

  
He watched her friends laugh. They taunted him. She only watched. She didn't love him. She grew tired of him. They held eye contact until _Turquoise_ picked her up and made her laugh. 

  
He wasn't enough. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He met her at the park. She was alone. She didn't call or text him for four months. She was still upset. Her friends were her world, he knew that. 

  
If he did? Why'd he think he could compete?

  
They're weren't any colors to blind him. No one to taunt him. No one to chase him away. It was just them, her blue eyes foggy and unclear. She didn't smile. 

  
"I've chosen..."

  
He swallowed. He chest grew tight again. Jaw clenched and mind spiraling. He nodded, sitting next to her.

  
"I'm sorry I wasn't enough..."

  
She cupped his cheek, kissed his forehead and held his hand. 

  
"I never said you weren't enough...my heart just chose different" 

  
"But you said, 'I love you'"

  
"I do...just not in that way" 

  
She fixed his glasses with a smile. She didn't want to hurt him. She was kind, gentle. She loved him, but she loved her friends more. 

  
"Is it them?" 

  
A sad smile. She nodded, playing with his fingers. 

  
"I did love you...but my heart picked them in the end, I have to go but I'd love it if you hung out with us sometimes" 

  
He scoffed. 

  
"Your friends hate me, I'd get chased away again" 

"They don't hate you silly, they're just protective and willing to get to know you, please?" 

  
Why gods? Why couldn't he say, 'no'? He didn't regret it.

  
She was happy. He saw her real smile. He heard her laugh. He got to hold her. She wasn't his. She was _theirs_. He was _Blonde's_. He was happy. She was happy. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
He met her at the beach. She wore a wedding dress. He wore a tux. He was able to see her off. He was happy, a small child between him and Blonde. She was between Purple and Turquoise. She loved them. They loved her. They liked him, welcomed him. 

  
She smiled at him, a playful lopsided grin that only he could remember loving. 

  
"Thanks for coming Doug, I'm so glad you, Chad and Kara could hangout with us"

  
He held his little Red as his Blonde ran around with Purple and Turquoise. He and him watched as the three chased around two little ones. Different colors running around him, surrounding him. It made him smile. They were both happy. 

  
He looked at her with a calm smile.

  
"I'm glad I came Evie...I'm so glad I came, you, Mal, Uma look good together"

"I was thinking the same about you and Chad, did'nt expect you to fall for 'prince charming' "

"didn't expect a beta to fall for two alphas and have two beautiful little ones" 

She smiled. They were alright. He was her best friend, and she still smiled at him. He was fine with this. They were happy. 

She wiped his eyes giggling as a little head of Blue and Purple, ran passed followed by a little head of Blue and Turquoise. He had to admit, those colors fit so well.

  
"you always were a cry baby" 

  
He laughed. She smiled. They were both happy.


End file.
